


five feet apart

by bgaydocrimes



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: F/F, Just a nice helping of hot tub sex, and a dash of straddling because apparently i love a straddle, with a sprinkle of bottomy jen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgaydocrimes/pseuds/bgaydocrimes
Summary: two girls chillin' in a hot tub. five feet apart 'cuz they're not gay.
Relationships: Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Comments: 32
Kudos: 165





	five feet apart

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my favorite 1997 comet for the beta and for making me cringe and want to die, as per usual. Also to everyone who read this and hounded me about it since I got really tired of writing it and dragged it out over a month and a half.

Jen can hardly see Judy through the fog lifting slowly off the rolling water, filling the expanse of hot tub between them. It’s the Friday at the end of a very long and arduous week, and the pair decided to finally avail themselves of the rarely-used hot tub in an attempt to unwind with some alcohol and water jets. 

A lot of alcohol. 

“Oh my god, Judy. If I drink any more, I don’t think I’ll be able to lift my ass out of this pool.”

Judy laughs, already a few steps ahead of Jen on the road to inebriation. She pushes off the wall and lets herself float over to Jen’s side of the hot tub, settling down on the tiled step next to her. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you out.”

“Thanks honey but you’re what, 90 pounds? ‘m sure you’re strong but, come on.” Jen scoffs, soaking in the last of the heat and pulling as much steam as she can into her lungs. Judy grins next to her, the playful drunken side of her not willing to back down from a challenge like this. 

“Excuse me? I could lift you up if I wanted.” 

It’s for that reason and only that reason Jen finds herself looking at Judy’s arms and shoulders, noticing for the first time, for some reason, that Judy has surprisingly defined muscles when she flexes like this. And Judy’s reaching out an arm, sliding it behind Jen’s back and another under her knees before Jen can even react, lifting her until the buoyancy of the water is no longer aiding her. Judy loses her balance and they topple with a splash back onto the bench, Jen coming to a rest with her legs draped across Judy’s lap. They collapse into laughter, the carefree peals filling the silent backyard before they start hushing each other, remembering the boys asleep upstairs in the house. 

Jen shifts to look at Judy’s face because she’s gone silent. They’re closer than Jen thought but despite their shared surprise at ending up nose to nose, Judy has a stupidly adorable exaggerated pout on her face. 

“What?”

“I thought I could do it” she crosses her arms over her chest. 

Jen giggles tipsily and Judy just looks madder, a pout so cutely anchored onto her face Jen’s leaning to kiss it away before she even realizes what she’s doing. 

She starts to pull away but Judy’s hands are catching her, gripping her face and pulling her into another kiss. 

Jen’s stomach flips with surprise and excitement; heat coiling already as she loses herself in the feeling; meeting Judy’s lips over and over again and opening her mouth for her searching tongue. The feeling in the pit of her stomach when their tongues first touch flips a switch and instinct takes over. Their kiss is electric in a way that’s exacerbated by the alcohol, like throwing gasoline on a lit candle. 

It’s been ages since she’s done this but her body remembers, pulling one leg back and sitting forward so she’s straddling Judy, pressing the lengths of their barely-covered torsos together. That feeling is new, strange. She remembers suddenly where she is and what she’s doing, and - more importantly - who she’s doing it with. Jen jerks back, breaking away with her eyes wide and chest heaving, trying to catch her breath and recover. 

Judy’s cheeks are flushed, lips kiss-swollen and pupils blown wide in the dim light. God, she looks fucking gorgeous, and Jen would be lying if she said she hadn’t been wondering about this since she found out about Judy and Michelle. She can’t hardly think and she’s starting to wonder if she maybe doesn’t want to. They’re drunk enough they can write this off as a mistake if they have to; pretend they don’t remember tomorrow; admit it and laugh about it later once a few months pass. Jen needs this in a way that’s almost scary, how willing she is to give herself over to this feeling with Judy. 

So she leans forward and kisses Judy again, guiding one of her small hands to her waist. Judy’s emboldened and must take it as explicit permission because her hands are quickly everywhere, skimming over Jen’s chest and up her back, cupping her ass and pulling her closer. Jen lets her knees widen, lets Judy pull her slowly into a soft grind with the encouraging pressure of her hands at Jen’s hips. Jen rocks in earnest, her neediness and the pressure between her legs starting to overwhelm her. Judy’s knee tilts up to press a thigh firmly between her legs at the same time her hands clamp tight and pull Jen down hard against it. Jen lets out a sharp “ah!” at the immediate sensation of relief, the surprise at Judy being so strong and assured like this. Judy’s hands guide her hips back and forth, back and forth until Jen is riding her thigh blatantly, one hand braced on the concrete next to Judy’s head, her own head thrown back in pleasure. She wonders how many women Judy has had in her lap like this. She clearly knows what she’s doing and even though Jen should have expected that, it’s still incredibly hot. 

For Jen, this feels monumental - it’s a bit of an awakening and she can’t tell if it feels taboo because Judy’s her best friend or because she’s a woman. Or both. Either way, it’s turning her on. The smell of chlorine and Judy’s wet skin clouds her senses. The waves created by their rocking lulling her into a near trance where all she can focus on is Judy and the tension building between her thighs. She lets Judy press kisses against the wet skin of her neck, moans when she adds her teeth at Jen’s collarbone. God, it was never like this with Ted. She never felt so compelled to throw propriety out the window, certainly never got this close to fucking him in their backyard like this. It’s that thought - the thought that she and Judy are nearly fucking, are actually seeking out pleasure from each other when ten minutes ago the idea of them kissing would have been preposterous - that sends Jen over the edge before she can even prepare herself for it. Oh god. She’s coming, here in Judy’s lap practically untouched, turned on just by their proximity and Judy’s small hands grasping her skillfully in that practiced way that comes with experience. She whimpers into Judy’s mouth and grinds her hips down hard to chase the sensation, head spinning and movements erratic from pleasure and alcohol. She’s embarrassed to be so affected so quickly, knows they can’t ignore this now. Making out and quiet grinding, sure. Coming hard from humping your best friend’s leg? Probably not. 

“Did you just come?” Judy whispers, like someone’s going to hear that but not the fucking moans Jen failed to stifle earlier. 

Rather than respond, Jen just buries her face in Judy’s neck. Her heart’s still pounding double in her chest and she’s feeling lightheaded and a little woozy. Also maybe she’s slightly embarrassed. But Judy leans back to meet her eyes, apparently determined not to let her get away with it. 

“Can you do it again?” Judy tilts her head and seems to unconsciously take her kiss-swollen lower lip between her teeth. 

They lock eyes for a moment; Judy lets her hands creep up from Jens waist to her chest, thumbs stroking the wet sides of her breasts teasingly. Jen nods. 

“Yeah.” 

They’re kissing again and Jen lets herself be guided by Judy’s sure touches. Judy’s experience bleeds into every dig of her fingers, each careful use of her teeth and tongue against Jen’s heated skin. Judy encourages her up and Jen is thankful for the buoyancy the water provides her; her still-shaky legs wouldn’t be much help otherwise. Her bikini bottoms are sliding down off her hips to her knees before she can track what’s happening and soon she’s back in Judy’s lap with her incredibly bare and sensitive skin now directly pressing into Judy’s naked thigh. A hand moves from Jen’s hip and suddenly a thumb is at her clit and she’s kissing Judy to muffle her yelp. Judy doesn’t stop. She somehow knows just how to push Jen to the edge of oversensitivity and then change her speed and angle to drop her from the precipice and start all over again. It’s not long before Jen needs more and just like with everything else Judy seems to read her mind. One finger slips inside Jen and then another, encouraged by the rocking of her hips. 

Jen lets herself be flipped over, reclining against the step so Judy can clamber on top of her and get the leverage she needs to thrust harder. Jen really hadn’t expected this from Judy and the image of Judy leaning over her, hand backed by a knee pressing hard between Jen's legs and arm braced against the hot tub wall will be with her until the day she dies. The alcohol lulls her into giving herself over to the feeling, tipping her head back and spreading her legs wider, too tipsy on wine and drunk on the feeling of Judy’s thrusts to be embarrassed. 

“Fuck, baby” she whines. 

Jen would cringe at the high pitch of her voice if she wasn’t so fucking turned on right now. She’d backspaced the hell out of porn for less. But Judy responds to Jen’s next whimper by rolling her hips in a quick circle behind her hand, changing the angle and teasing even more unhinged sounds from Jen’s throat. The logical part of Jen’s brain is doing all it can to tamp down her reactions, some small part of her lucid enough to remember she doesn’t want to wake the boys, but holy fuck. She’s drunkenly hurtling towards what is shaping up to be a furious orgasm and keeping quiet is proving nearly impossible.

“I wanna see you come for me again, Jen,” Judy prods, her voice deeper and smoother like this. 

Then Judy’s curling the fingers of her right hand and using her left to stifle Jen’s responsive shriek, pressing hard with her thumb on Jen’s clit to encourage her over the cliff. Jen falls. She feels suspended in midair, her back arcing out of the water while she whimpers behind Judy’s hand. 

Jen bucks her hips softly to chase every last possible sensation she can from Judy’s fingers still working under the water. Judy kisses her again and suddenly they’re pulling her bottoms back on together and crawling out of the hot tub to stumble drunkenly to the guest house; Jen’s top is stripped off before she can blink and, fuck, she’s drunk because she doesn’t fucking care. All she wants is for Judy to see her, all of her, to touch her and taste her and make her come again because, dear god, that was a religious experience. Judy pushes her back against the door, kissing her firmly and sliding a knee between her thighs for Jen to rock against. Jen’s dropping her weight onto Judy’s thigh before she can think and letting Judy deliver a series of sharp bites across her collarbone. Oh god. She’s going to have marks from this. 

Jen’s swimsuit bottoms hit the floor with a loud _thwack_ and before she can laugh at the out of place sound, Judy’s curling three fucking fingers into her. She twists and curls them and Jen pants hot and filthy words into Judy’s neck, pleading for more, for her to pull Jen over the edge for a third time. 

Judy presses her hard against the door with a firm grip on her waist and it shouldn’t even be possible for her to be this strong with how tiny she is. But her bruising grip says otherwise and her stature makes her the perfect height to scrape her teeth against Jen’s shoulder roughly. Jen groans and lets her head fall back against the door with a loud thud. She’s still shaky from her first two orgasms and if it weren’t for Judy’s hold, her trembling legs might give out on her. She feels herself slide just a little down the door and the new angle means Judy’s thrusts reach deeper, her fingers coaxing guttural noises from Jen’s throat as she’s brought to tipping point again. She hangs there for what feels like a moment too long while Judy thrusts even harder, mumbling encouragement into Jen’s throat and keeping up the pressure until Jen is shrieking and bucking off the door with her orgasm. 

They pant together for a beat before Judy pulls away. Jen is relieved because she’s a little bit exhausted and she really needs a glass of water before she can go another round. She’s nearly fifty, for Christ’s sake. Judy stretches to her tiptoes and presses a painfully sweet kiss to the corner of Jen’s mouth. It’s intimate and loving and a jarring departure from the lust that’s been driving their actions since their lips first met in the hot tub. Jen finds herself being led to the daybed at the far end of the room; Judy presses her back against the pillows and climbs over her naked body to grab Jen’s cheeks and kiss her forehead. She curls like a koala into Jen’s side as they breathe heavily together in the stillness of the guesthouse. 

“Wow.” Judy blurts, after a beat. 

Jen’s laugh is sharp and nearly surprises her with the way it bursts forth; but Judy has always made her feel like this - like she’s young and carefree again. 

“Not, uh, quite what I was expecting tonight,” Jen tilts her head to look at Judy who’s grinning in the darkness of the room. “But I’m not complaining.”

They smile like idiots at each other for a moment, and Jen starts to let her eyes close expecting another kiss. But instead Judy slips off the bed, dropping to the floor before looking up from between Jen’s legs. Another visual she’ll never be able to shake: Judy Hale on her knees. 

Jesus Christ. 

Judy sits back for a moment. 

“I’m hungry.” 

Jen makes a face. 

“Okay, yeah, that’s a little weird, maybe?” Jen tries as gently as possible. 

“God, no! I meant I’m hungry, like for actual food,” Judy blurts quickly, cheeks tinged with mirth and embarrassment as she laughs. “We still have leftovers in the fridge and I’m feeling like I could use the energy.” She winks. 

Jen laughs. 

“Oh thank god,” she breathes. “Will you bring me some water? 

“You got it,” Judy laughs before standing up and grabbing her robe off the wall hook. She looks back and smiles again at Jen before crossing back to her and grabbing the back of her head to pull her into a quick, hard kiss. 

“Be back in five.”

**Author's Note:**

> would love to know what you thought unless you hated it in which case please don't tell me


End file.
